Sex Sells
by clumsyclarinet
Summary: What happens when Fuji needs an English tutor? Thrill Pair.


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

"Fuji-sempai, could you please stop flipping through the channels and get this over with?"

Fuji looked over at the arrogant tennis prodigy with closed eyes and sheepish smile. Who would have thought he would successfully lure the object of his desire into his home.

"Ne, Echizen-kun, would you like a drink?"

"Nada! Were aren't here for pleasantries, Sempai. Now turn off the T.V. and get over here so we can study!"

Leaving the television on, Fuji joined Ryoma at the kitchen table, seemingly focusing all his attention on Ryoma and the book placed in front of him. Letting his kouhai's voice wash over him, he thought back to the events that brought them to this very moment.

* * *

_Three days earlier..._

"Ryuzaki-sensei, Tezuka-buchou, you wanted to see me?" Fuji slowly entered the mathematics classroom as requested and sat down in front of the imposing figures when directed.

"I would have assumed you knew why you were asked here, Fuji," Tezuka accused while Fuji simply displayed an innocent smile.

"Since you are playing ignorant I will just have to ask you directly."

Fuji slightly opened his eyes, anticipating the question to come.

"What is happening with your grade in English?"

Smile never faltering, the tensai tilted his head to the side, "I've no clue what you are talking about, Buchou."

"Of course not. I'm sure you had no idea that your perfect scores suddenly dropped to failing and that you are, in fact, in danger of being asked to quite club activities due to your academic standing."

"Saa, I was hoping the school wouldn't mind," Fuji supplied when Tezuka paused for an explanation.

Hearing her students response, Ryuzaki finally voiced her opinion, "Baka, why have you let your grades slip so close to the nationals?!"

"I suppose I just don't understand anymore," he answered, letting his smile disappear and looking a bit sheepish.

"Very well, we have no choice but to play along with your game for now." Neither Tezuka nor Ryuzaki payed mind to the return of the tensai's smile.

"You will be tutored in English until you pull your grade back up. I have made a deal with your instructor and you will be able to retake all tests and homework assignments that have occurred after your drastic change in academic prowess."

"Thank you very much, Ryuzaki-sensei," Fuji bowed his head towards his coach.

"You haven't even begun to thank me, Fuji. I'm sure you would like to know the circumstances of this deal?"

For the first time since walking into the classroom, Fuji fully opened his eyes.

"After you pass all of the make-up work, you are not only expected to keep your grade passing, but you must also spend everyday after practice and every free morning assisting the your English instructor with meaningless tasks."

"You will also be running laps until you grade has improved," Tezuka interjected into Ryuzaki-sensei's explanation.

While Fuji had expected the laps, helping his sensei every free moment he had wasn't in his plans. 'Saa, guess it can't be helped.' Excepting his fate, Fuji nodded to both authority figures to show his understanding.

"Well Fuji, would you like to know who your tutor will be?"

* * *

_Present Time..._

Fuji couldn't believe his plan had turned out so well. Though he would have preferred to keep his free time.

"Fuji-sempai, pay attention!"

'I guess it was worth it,' Fuji thought as Ryoma began to mumble about stupid sempais, Inui juice and Fuji's singles 2 spot. 'Kawai!'

Taking advantage of Ryoma's distraction, Fuji took the time to examine his kouhai. He was still much shorter than the other regulars, Fuji included. Despite this, he still seemed to be just as tall, if not taller, than every player he has encountered on the tennis court.

'It must be his unshakable determination,' Fuji thought of all the matches he watched Ryoma play. 'Or his pride.'

He never could escape watching Ryoma's matches. As long as the prodigy was playing, Fuji could be found on the sidelines, staring intently at every move the freshman made, eyes wide. If ever he was caught, he would simply close his eyes and blame Ryoma's interesting tennis style. No one ever questioned him further.

"Sempai, stop watching T.V.!"

Ryoma, mistakenly thinking Fuji was watching the television that was conveniently placed directly behind him, stood up to turn it off; however, before succeeding in his actions, he paused as a familiar commercial began.

"I hate these stupid advertisements!" Ryoma yelled, much to Fuji's surprise. With this simple statement, he began a long rant about adds and the use of sexual innuendos that have absolutely nothing to do with the product.

Fuji could simply sit and listen as he continued with his complaints. No one who has met the young boy would ever expect to witness him ranting. And about a T.V. Commercial, no less.

"Ne, Echizen-kun," Fuji interrupted, "do you have a problem with skin care products?"

Ryoma quickly turned to face his sempai, embarrassment clearly written on his face as he realized he was still in Fuji's kitchen. "N-not at all," he answered, "just with the advertisements they choose to show the general public."

"And what is wrong with the adds? I actually rather enjoy them."

"What is enjoyable about them, Fuji-sempai?! They display no creativity or any real information pertaining to the product! All we are watching is foreplay!" Ryoma blushed as he realized exactly how out of character he was. 'Why am I ranting about commercials to Fuji-sempai! If it was anyone else I would have just left it alone!'

'Ryoma is so cute!' Fuji continued to listen as his kouhai listed all the items he could think of using this type of advertisement.

"Echizen, may I interrupt you for a moment?"

Ryoma paused in his listing to listen to his sempai.

"You are forgetting one very important fact that all of these companies are utilizing: sex sells."

"Well then they shouldn't use just one type of sex!" Ryoma blurted out in his unguarded state.

"What was that," Fuji had to make sure he had heard this unexpected statement correctly. 'Perhaps I will have an easier job than I originally thought.'

"N-nothing, Sempai. I didn't say anything at all. Now how about that English?"

"No, no, Echizen, you definitely said something of interest here."

Ryoma could clearly decipher the intended message. 'Your not getting yourself out of this one no matter how hard you try. Good job, Ryoma.'

"Now, Fuji-sempai, we really should be focusing on your studies and not on my opinions on irrelevant topics."

"Ryoma, you still have much to learn."

"Fuji-sempai, that's my line. Wait, you just said that in English!"

"Indeed I did, Ryoma," Fuji continued to speak in English. "Do you really think I wouldn't know English with my father constantly traveling to foreign countries? I know multiple languages, but I enjoy having my little secrets."

"But, if you already know English, than why am I here? And since when do you call me 'Ryoma!'" He was beginning to feel apprehensive about this whole arrangement.

"Like I said, _Ryoma_, 'you still have much to learn.' Now, why don't you tell me what you meant by 'one type of sex?'"

When Ryoma realized Fuji still hadn't forgotten about his slip, he once again felt a blush rising on his face.

"..."

"What was that, Ryoma? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said, what else could it mean?"

"Well, Ryoma-kun, I would like you to explain it to me."

"You really do enjoy torturing people, don't you," Ryoma stated, much to the amusement of Fuji.

Sighing in defeat, Ryoma walked over to the couch to get comfortable for what he knew would be a long explanation. Taking the hint, Fuji also joined him on the couch.

"As you have probably guessed already, sempai, I'm...g-gay." Maybe it wasn't going to take as long as he had thought.

"Why the stutter, Ryoma? You aren't embarrassed are you?"

Ryoma stared at Fuji in disbelief. "Of course I'm embarrassed! How would you feel if you had just come to terms with your own sexuality and then slipped up in front of a very nosy sempai that just happens to be the reason you had been questioning yourself to begin with?!" Slapping a hand over his mouth to prevent any further words, Ryoma looked away from his sempai and tried with all his might to sink into the very couch he was sitting on.

"Are you always this honest when you study, Ryoma?"

Not trusting his words, the freshman shook his head in answer.

"Well, since you have been so honest, I suppose I should explain my actions too, ne?" The only reaction he received was Ryoma turning his gaze from the floor back to him.

"I obviously know how to speak English and I am quite advanced in my reading and writing of English as well. Curious about why I am currently on the brink of failing?" At Ryoma's nod he continued to divulge his plans. "I did it to get you here."

"Well that is a very round about way to do things," Ryoma had finally removed his hand from over his mouth.

"Would you have been sitting on my couch if I had of simply suggested you come over for dinner, Ryoma?"

"..."

"Exactly."

"Well, I still don't understand why you wanted me here to begin with, Fuji-sempai."

"You really are innocent. Aren't you, Ryoma?"

Once again, Ryoma found a blush gracing his features.

"So cute," Fuji said out loud, causing the blush to intensify. "You're obviously not going to understand this without me bluntly stating everything aloud." Now it was Fuji's turn to blush as he thought of the best way to convey his feelings.

'Here I go,' he said to himself as he reached his conclusion.

Ryoma's eyes widened as his mind became blank with only one thought: 'Fuji-sempai is kissing me!'

"Are you starting to understand now, Ryoma," Fuji asked after he broke the short lived bliss that came with kissing the boy he liked.

"I think I might be getting a hint," Ryoma coughed as he heard his own voice rise in pitch.

"Fine, I'll say it," taking a deep breath, Fuji prepared himself for whatever might come. "I like you very much, Ryoma."

"Baka."

"Is that what you usually say to a love confession?"

"Mada mada."

Fuji felt his smile return at Ryoma's attempt to regain his normal arrogant demeanor. "Since you put it that way..."

Ryoma felt Fuji lean in for another kiss. This time, however, he had more than enough of his mind to return the kiss with just as much passion.

_

* * *

_

_The Next Day..._

"Ne, Echizen, ready for burgers."

"Sure, Momo-sempai."

"Nya, I want burgers too!"

Ryoma and Momo shared a secretive glance as, once again, Eiji fell into their 'Make Sempai Pay' trap.

"You guys are so mean," Eiji cried while hugging a protesting Ryoma.

Fuji, seeing his Ryoma in danger of suffocation, and feeling his possessive side kick in, kindly suggested Eiji let him go. The unsuspecting Ryoma, smiled in thinks to Fuji, never noticing the mischievous gleam in his slightly parted eyes.

Momo and Eiji could only watch in unmasked surprise as Fuji swiftly pulled Ryoma to him and into a fiery kiss that, to their even greater surprise, Ryoma returned. Feeling the need for air, the two broke the kiss, Fuji's gaze immediately finding Eiji and locking onto him with his icy aura.

"Now, does anyone want to hug Ryoma?"

Eiji gulped as he no longer felt the urge to jump his favorite toy.

Ryoma, broken from the spell created by the unexpected kiss, glared at his new boyfriend. "Fuji-sempai, you could have picked a better way to tell the!"

"But Ryoma, I thought I told you yesterday, sex sells."


End file.
